


地尽头

by chuanji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuanji/pseuds/chuanji
Summary: 搞搞弟妹





	地尽头

**Author's Note:**

> 勋白基础上的灿白，ntr，三观不正  
> OOC属于我，荣光属于他们

朴灿烈挑了个后背位。

一是因为边伯贤的肩胛骨瘦削突出，在做那事时耸动得像被困在茧里的蝶翅，赏心悦目非常；二是他有点不想被看到脸。

边伯贤不怎么呻吟，小口喘着气，很急促的样子，被汗湿的头发偎着脖根，随着撞击渐渐滑下去，在他凹下去的肩窝上一下一下、缕缕分明地晃动。朴灿烈看着看着突然发起狠来，一口咬住他饱满的斜方肌，虎牙深深嵌进去，几乎要扎出血。

“你在默许吗？”朴灿烈问，明知从这个人身上不会得到回应，也不会被推开，还是固执地追问道，“我做什么都可以吗？”

像在无尽深渊里投下一粒石子，永无回音。

他的眉头难看地皱起来，瘪着嘴，咬紧牙关一言不发地摆胯撞向身下这一具躯体，却又分出一只手，隔在边伯贤的头顶和墙之间。

像个小孩子一样。边伯贤顿了顿，了悟，他本来就是小孩子嘛。

 

在校园里匆匆走着，没想到看到一个熟悉的背影，抱着一个人，歪歪扭扭地腻在一起，走得像一对企鹅。他怀里的人一闪而过露出一个侧面，朴灿烈刹时顿住了脚步，眼睛瞪得像铜铃：“世勋！”

那个男孩清瘦柔软，下垂眼藏在眼镜片后，水色的嘴唇薄薄的，就这样被吴世勋羞涩又强装镇定地揽到他面前：“哥，这是我对象。”

朴灿烈其实不介意自家弟弟跟谁谈恋爱，吴世勋长得俊又吃得开，会吸引什么样的人他都不意外。但是这次也太……他拧着眉头：“多大了？”

“二十二。”

朴灿烈脸色不见转好，手一伸：“身份证给我看看。”

本以为这个未成年的小鬼会惊慌失措，没想到对方只是轻巧地掏出证件往他手里一放，指甲圆润又饱满，像柳絮从手心飞过：“真的二十二啦。”

朴灿烈看了一眼出生日期，嚯，比自己还大几个月。

他顿时就有点臊得慌，把身份证还给人家，不自在地挠了挠头：“那什么，我请你们吃个饭吧。”

“太意外了，我之前还不知道世勋有个哥哥。”饭桌上边伯贤自然地给吴世勋搛菜，朴灿烈看到了只感叹不愧是校园情侣，“为什么你们一个姓吴一个姓朴啊？”

“同父异母，世勋随他妈妈姓。”朴灿烈简单地解释道。

“哥你怎么这么吓人啊，”吴世勋嚷嚷着，“是想给伯贤一个下马威吗？伯贤哥啊你不要看他这幅样子，平常真是吊儿郎当没个正行，又吵又闹的，对了，年纪比你还小呢。”

“喂！”朴灿烈摔了筷子，吹胡子瞪眼睛。

边伯贤快笑得滚到桌子底下去，好容易把持住自己：“看来男生像妈妈是真的，你们真是长得不太像。”

他单手托腮，笑眯眯地望向朴灿烈：“不过按辈分，我还得叫灿烈一声哥？”

朴灿烈胡乱应着把这个话题搪塞了过去，剩下的时间里只有自己他知道，坐立难安的汗爬了他一后背。

 

所以接到那个电话也纯属意外，听筒里乱糟糟的，青年的声音像水清冽：“请问您是伯贤的哥哥吗？灿……烈？”

朴灿烈一下从床上坐了起来，动作幅度太大也顾不上了，下铺的金钟大不满地踹了一脚床板，而后就惊悚地看到自己的舍友像飞一样从上铺蹿了下来，耳朵和肩头夹着手机，嗯嗯地应着，抓起一条裤子就往腿上套。

“你要出去吗？”金钟大打开床头灯，“十二点了，楼下大门关了哎。”

“我知道。”朴灿烈蹲下身系鞋带，低低说，“……可是我只有这一次机会了。”

“什么？”金钟大没听清，“那你要怎么出去啊。”

朴灿烈把钱包塞进口袋，双手彼此摩擦了一下，攀住窗棱，长腿一迈跨出窗户，在空调外机上踩了踩：“二楼摔不死人的。”话音未落就跳了出去。

金钟大差点被他吓得心跳骤停：“喂！”他光着脚跑到窗边探头往下看，朴灿烈摔在半人高的花丛里，溅起漫天飞红。他滚了一圈从地上站起来，拍拍身上的土，笑着抬手冲金钟大比了个OK的手势，脚步匆匆地离开了。

“疯了吧……”金钟大拍着胸口，目瞪口呆地看着他的背影。

 

小绵羊飞快地略过街景，心跳声在头盔里被无限放大，朴灿烈的呼吸喷在面罩上泛起一层水雾，又被风迅速地擦去。我早就疯了。他咬着牙想。

说不清什么时候生出的绮思密密麻麻地爬满他整个心房，犹如野火烧不尽的爬山虎，那天饭局当晚他就做了个朦朦胧胧的梦，梦里一对斑斓的蝶翼在他面前轻轻颤抖，连接着底下莹白的茧。他伸手抚上那双翅膀，没有鳞粉，干爽的触觉让他吃了一惊，不由得往更深处摸索，蝶翼窸窸窣窣地鼓动起来，发出小狗一样哼哼唧唧的声音，莫名让人觉得可爱。朴灿烈终于摸到那个茧的破口，他鼓起勇气将手伸进去，包围手掌的介质像果冻又像胶水，黏腻温热，有点恶心，他却仿佛着了魔一样无法自控，奋力在那片未知的物质里搅动摸索着，这事颇费体力，让他满头大汗。

一只单薄细长的手突然伸进他的指缝，紧紧扣住了他。

“找到我了。”茧里咕哝一声，蝶翼翩然碎成无数绚烂光点，坚固的茧节节开裂，从中透出万丈金光。

朴灿烈死死握住那只手往外拉扯，一条柔软的手臂从茧里被拉了出来，随后一个浑身赤裸的天使跌出茧，湿漉漉地倒在他身上。他看着天使背后巨大雪白的羽翅扇动，说不出话，而天使却捧起他的脸，在他额头上轻吻了一下：“为什么哭？”

天使有一张边伯贤的脸。

他赶到指定地点时，边伯贤扶着墙不断干呕着，旁边一个青年用湿巾擦拭他的脸颊，给他扇风。

“伯贤！”朴灿烈冲过去扶正边伯贤，边伯贤从脸红到了锁骨，像只被煮熟的小龙虾，用湿湿的眼睛定定看了朴灿烈片刻，倒是准确地叫出了他的名字：“灿烈啊。”

朴灿烈也不顾他身上臭烘烘的酒气，捏着鼻子把他的手圈到自己脖子上，边伯贤软得站不住，直往地下滑，他干脆直接蹲下，把边伯贤搞到了背上。

“拜托您了。”青年生着一双圆滚滚的大眼睛，是端正的一张脸。

“没事没事。”朴灿烈把边伯贤往上颠了颠，这人轻得都快没了，用脸没轻没重地冲他招呼。他躲开边伯贤滚烫的脸颊，皱着眉问道：“世勋呢？就你们两个吗？”

“哥投出去的简历得到回复，请社团里几个关系好的后辈吃饭来着。”青年答道，而后困惑地扬了扬眉，“不好意思，但是这和吴世勋有什么关系……？”

朴灿烈听到自己的心跳猛然加快的声音，他舔舔嘴唇，试探道：“伯贤没跟你们说过他吗？”

“我知道他，是一个学弟。”青年察觉到朴灿烈周围气息的改变，谨慎地措辞着，“伯贤哥不太说他。”

“我知道了。”朴灿烈的手心满是汗，他冲青年点点头，“辛苦你了，回去路上注意安全。”

 

这么迟，学校宿舍肯定是回不去了，朴灿烈对自己说，却心知肚明这不是主要的理由。一路上边伯贤都在他耳边吹着气，多动到惹人嫌的地步，可他天生地讨人喜欢，这点讨厌也变得可爱起来。朴灿烈把他放到酒店的床上，蹲在他身前一一帮他褪下两只脚的鞋袜，脚掌也小，白白净净的。边伯贤直挺挺地坐着，刘海挡住了眼睛，看不清他现在的表情。

“那个。”他突然踢了踢朴灿烈的手。

“怎么了？”朴灿烈抬头望向他。

“世勋，帮哥洗澡吧。”

朴灿烈心头一团火，他拽着边伯贤的脚腕，倾身毫不犹豫地亲了边伯贤的嘴唇。有酒精和呕吐物的味道，堪称他这辈子体验最差的一个吻，可他皱着眉头，还在坚持着，并且试图舔开边伯贤紧咬的牙关。

“哥。”最终他低声叫道。

他的声音和吴世勋一点都不像，低哑得吓人，不似他弟撒娇似的奶声奶气，可边伯贤条件反射地张开了嘴，伸手勾住他的脖子，胸口也向上挺了起来。这就是他期待的吗，他不知道，管他的，反正先干了再说。朴灿烈的手在解自己的皮带，金属搭扣磕在床沿，裤子顺着他的腿滑下去，他另一只手捧着边伯贤的后颈，用力地吮吸边伯贤的舌头。边伯贤被他亲得不断后仰，最终两人交叠在一起重重倒在了床上。

“我像世勋吗？”朴灿烈急切地解开边伯贤的衣服扣子，一粒一粒，好像永远也解不完，他抖着手，像在逼问，又像在哀求。

边伯贤用手背遮着眼睛，偏过头去不说话，于是朴灿烈心里一凉：他醒了。可是他的身体不受控制，忙忙碌碌地继续着，黑色的长裤掉在地上，他像无知无觉，手指从边伯贤内裤的边缘探进去。

“为什么不告诉他们你和世勋的关系呢？”朴灿烈反复抚摸着边伯贤，从腿到胸口，拇指在乳头上搓揉，“觉得这样的关系见不得光吗？那我们这又算什么？”

“给我的备注是灿烈哥吗，给世勋的是什么？”

“认出我了吗？为什么不推开我？”

他到后面近似无理取闹起来，可边伯贤只是大口大口地呼吸着，并且硬了。朴灿烈感觉得到，因为他也是。他的手掌用力地抚过边伯贤的胸腹，几乎要在上面留下淤痕。

朴灿烈挑了个后背位。

一是因为边伯贤的肩胛骨瘦削突出，在做那事时耸动得像被困在茧里的蝶翅，赏心悦目非常；二是他有点不想被看到脸。

边伯贤不怎么呻吟，小口喘着气，很急促的样子，被汗湿的头发偎着脖根，随着撞击渐渐滑下去，在他凹下去的肩窝上一下一下、缕缕分明地晃动。朴灿烈看着看着突然发起狠来，一口咬住他饱满的斜方肌，虎牙深深嵌进去，几乎要扎出血。

边伯贤很疼，从他乍然改变的呼吸频率里就能听出来，可他还是没有出声，只是用手用力地抠住了床单。

直到嘴里尝到血腥味，朴灿烈才松口，有一下没一下地亲着那个新鲜的血印子，像嗜血的猛兽，懒洋洋舔着爪子准备发动最后一击：“留下印子没关系吗？”

边伯贤浑身一僵。

朴灿烈步步紧逼：“被看到也没关系吗？”

“……”

“就算这样也没关系吗？”他猛动了两下，强调自己的存在感。

边伯贤终于忍耐不住，将脸埋进枕头里，嘶哑地喊了他一声：“哥哥。”

完蛋。他仿佛能听到那一声热血上头的轰鸣声，身后的男人急不可耐地扑上来，却还谨记着不能太过火，只是捏着他的下巴反反复复亲着那两片薄唇，这样也难以发泄，又转而来回舔他脸侧的小痣，吐息火热滚烫，让边伯贤生出一种被大狗扑个满怀的错觉，却也让他实打实地跟着兴奋起来：他从来不知道原来这粒痣也是自己的敏感区。

朴灿烈情热时过分殷勤，不能在一个地方停留太久，他就流连着造访了眼前这具身体的全部细节，被卷着指尖细细舔舐时边伯贤一个激灵，从嗓子眼里挤出呜咽声。对方珍惜地捧着他精巧的指尖，移开唇，将手指插入指缝，交缠在一起。边伯贤想说不要这样，太缱绻，可他看朴灿烈就像完成了一件很大的事一般满足地笑起来，也就咬住嘴唇，只是眯着眼承受舔吻和顶弄。

“你在默许吗？”朴灿烈问，明知从这个人身上不会得到回应，也不会被推开，还是固执地追问道，“我做什么都可以吗？”

像在无尽深渊里投下一粒石子，永无回音。

他的眉头难看地皱起来，瘪着嘴，咬紧牙关一言不发地摆胯撞向身下这一具躯体，却又分出一只手，隔在边伯贤的头顶和墙之间。

床被他大力的动作摇晃得嘎吱作响，皮肉潮湿地拍打在一起的声音和咕啾咕啾的水声一起，臊得人面红耳赤，边伯贤被顶得快要跪不住，挣扎着往前爬，又被朴灿烈揽着腰拖回来，宽大的手掌按住他的肚子，重重一记深插。“不要想跑走了。”他嘟囔着，“是突然后悔了吗，瞒着世勋，和他哥哥在做爱？”

这个名字像一根刺，扎得两个人都不舒服，可朴灿烈反复提起，似乎是在用吴世勋吊着他们不要各自沉迷。好无耻。边伯贤想，耳边又传来朴灿烈的嘀咕：“我以为你们是认真的。”一半抱怨，一半嘲讽。

“长幼有序，让世勋把哥让给我吧。”他说着浑话，不管不顾地抱紧了边伯贤，从耳尖舔到耳垂，往耳孔里呵气。边伯贤的脖子很敏感，他早就发现了，连带着耳朵也一样经不起挑逗，只轻轻一作弄就拼命往后躲，好像是要把通红的小耳朵藏起来一样。朴灿烈爱到心坎儿里，一下接一下嘬他的后颈皮肉，轻轻的，为了不留吻痕，耍着赖：“就给我吧。”

边伯贤被他干得浑身发软，嗓子也像被齁住一般提不起劲，他用气音轻轻说：“你怎么和世勋一样爱撒娇。”

朴灿烈一顿，边伯贤撇着眼看他，看他脸上很快地闪过一丝难过表情，而后便被翻了过来。相连的地方没有分开，他长手长脚地趴着朴灿烈，坐在他怀里，朴灿烈用手拨开他的刘海，看着他，像是为了证明自己不是别的谁。

“为什么是他？”朴灿烈不需要他的回答，另只手绕过去玩边伯贤的乳头，自言自语道，“因为我来得太迟了吗？”

“没有啊。”边伯贤轻轻把下巴搭在他肩上。

“你好像断掉翅膀的天使。”朴灿烈摸着他的肩胛骨，小声说着，“世勋说过这种话吗？”

“没有啊。”边伯贤乖乖地说。

“那我要比他更好吗？”他仿佛在逃避什么，问完立刻就握着边伯贤的腰大力操进去，把对方碎裂成支离的喘息。冰凉的，滚烫的，断断续续的，永不止息的。甜蜜和酸涩难舍难分，那些游离于本能之外的标准被抛之脑后，当下这一刻只能全情投入。

 

边伯贤射了两轮，因为过于激烈，结束时大腿根在不受控制地发着抖。朴灿烈把他抱到洗手间，让他踩在自己的脚上，圈着他的腰，用力把他提起来。

热水从他们头顶浇下去，边伯贤捂着眼睛，像只小水獭，他感到朴灿烈的手撑开后穴，体液从里面黏腻地流出来。

“你怎么不带套。”他不轻不重地责骂了一句，朴灿烈的声音听起来又恢复了活力：“我很健康。”

他用洗发水在边伯贤头上搓出泡泡堆，再将它们冲洗干净，张开一条大毛巾把自己和边伯贤包住，搂着他摇摇摆摆地走到床边上，像一对智障企鹅情侣。床单已经被卷成一团丢在了地上，朴灿烈把被子拉过一半当做床垫，推着边伯贤坐下：“你先等等，我去拿吹风机。”

边伯贤没有睁开眼。

朴灿烈听起来像一首asmr，啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声、堆在地上的床单被踢开的窸窣声、吱呀——砰，柜子被打开又关上、解开吹风机上缠绕着的电线的噼啪声、插入插头的咔咔两声、最后嗡嗡不止的吹风机运作声响起。

一只手温柔地穿梭在他发间，带起阵阵暖风。“困了吗？”朴灿烈问。

边伯贤伸出手抓住了他的手腕：“灿烈。”

电吹被关闭，四周一时过分安静，边伯贤慢慢地说：“我们都知道这是最后一次对吧。”

他的声音在房间里划出一个寂寥的弧，远远地荡开，朴灿烈像突然从这个房间里消失似的，边伯贤握着他的手腕，如同于黑暗中握住一盏灯：“但我想说……视觉、听觉、嗅觉、味觉、触觉，我们之于彼此，本来就是由这些感觉构成的。”

手的位置在降低，他发觉朴灿烈在他面前蹲了下来，用温热的手掌捂住了他的膝盖。边伯贤找到他的脸，用手指轻柔地触摸：“当你站在我面前，我看到你；当你对我说话，我听到你；当你用吹风吹着我，我感觉到你，这就是你存在的证明。”

他顽皮地笑着，踢了踢朴灿烈的小腿：“但这样的感觉却并不时时需要你来给予，因为我们还有思念。假如一阵风吹起我的头发，我就会想起今天你替我吹了头发；假如我嗅到一只脾气暴躁却很甜的橘子，我就会想到这是灿烈啊。”

“我们并不能属于彼此，”手指下的肌肉在轻轻抽搐，边伯贤感到膝盖内侧有温热的水迹在缓慢爬行，“但是只要我能稍微触动你的感觉，我就一直没有离开你。”

朴灿烈吸了吸鼻子：“……伯贤。”

这具温暖身躯终于放软身子接纳了他，朴灿烈紧紧搂住边伯贤，鼻腔酸得发涨，大颗大颗的眼泪止不住地掉下来。

“我没有难过，”他嘴硬道，“我只是突然太想你了。”

 

【END】


End file.
